Gryffindor
by CharryWotter
Summary: Sirius Black has been told all his life that he is a Slytherin. When the unthinkable happens, and he is sorted into the wrong house, it will take three very persistent boys to convince him that he is where he belongs. And thus, the Marauders are born. Not canon-compliant
1. I'm a Slytherin

Please review!

…

James grinned as he pulled his heavy trunk behind him. "So all I have to do is run through and the Hogwarts express will be there?" he asked, motioning to the brick wall ahead of him.

Euphemia Potter smiled and nodded. "That's right."

As James neared the wall, he sped up and forced his eyes wide open. This was his chance to finally go to Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to miss a second.

Fleamont and Euphemia exchanged a bemused glance and followed their son to the platform.

"Bye, mum! Bye, dad!" James said once they'd passed through.

"Good-bye, James! Have fun!" Fleamont responded.

Euphemia hugged James tightly. "Promise you'll write?"

James rolled his eyes but smiled. "Of course!"

He looked all around the platform, where families were saying their good-byes. There were still ten minutes before the train left.

A family near the Potters caught James' eyes especially. There were two boys there, one looking to be about his age and the other slightly younger.

The parents were both scowling down at the older one, who had hair as dark as James' and a graceful build. He was already wearing robes, James noted.

"Who are they?" James quietly asked his parents.

Fleamont looked over at the family and his expression hardened. "Those are the Blacks. I suppose their son Sirius is starting this year as well."

"Be careful around them," Euphemia added.

James nodded obediently.

Just then, Sirius Black began gathering his trunk and preparing to board the train.

James surreptitiously listened in on Sirius' good-byes.

"Don't shame us," said Mrs. Black.

"Yes, mother," Sirius responded.

"Bellatrix will report to us," Sirius' father said.

"Yes, father," Sirius responded.

Euphemia and Fleamont exchanged a look. Sirius was certainly going to be a Black at Hogwarts.

James was curious about the other boy, so when Sirius went to find a seat on the train, James followed, waving good-bye to his parents.

Sirius found an empty compartment, and after a few seconds of hesitation, James followed.

Sirius was in the middle of stowing his trunk when James entered, and he quickly finished the task and sat down. "Who are you?"

James sat down. "James Potter. What about you?"

"Sirius Black. Why are you here?"

James blinked at the rude question. "…All the other compartments were full."

Sirius nodded, not taking his gray eyes off of James' hazel ones.

James shifted uncomfortably. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin." Sirius responded mechanically, as though he'd rehearsed the response.

"Oh," James said, realizing they weren't going to end up in the same house. "I'm going to be Gryffindor."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, but luckily, two other boys entered the compartment, lessening the tension.

"I'm Remus," one of the boys offered. Remus sat down, and James tried to keep his eyes off of Remus' scars, but it was a losing battle.

"I'm Peter," the other boy squeaked. Peter was chubby, and had watery blue eyes that shone with kindness.

James liked both of them immediately.

Sirius, however, did not. "Why is it that you are all in this compartment?"

Peter sqeaked, but Remus turned his head over to the angry boy. Sirius seemed to have struck a nerve. "I could ask you the same question."

Sirius looked taken aback, as if he had expected them to back down or leave.

James ruffled his hair and grinned. "So, that's settled. Hey, Remus, how'd you get those cool scars?"

Remus averted his eyes. "A dog. I was three."

James visibly deflated. "What? No evil murderers came for you? You're not wanted or anything? You didn't get on the bad side of a unicorn?"

Remus smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Well," James turned his tone confiding. "If I were you, I'd tell people a story about a dog the size of a house that went for a town, and would have succeeded if you hadn't fought it. That'll get the ladies!"

"Get the ladies?" responded someone who was definitely not Remus. "Is that all women are? Objects you want to get?"

James turned to the door of the compartment and saw an angel. She had red hair, sparkling green eyes, and beautiful pale skin. "That's my wife right there," he murmured in awe.

The girl did not agree. "C'mon, Sev," she said, motioning to her greasy companion. "Let's find somewhere else to sit."

And they left.

James stared at the door to the compartment long after the girl had left.

The train ride after that was quiet, each of the boys finding something that kept them occupied. Finally, after the train had slowed to a stop and the first years had taken a boat ride, it was time for the Sorting.

James was thrilled.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked Remus and Peter (Sirius had disappeared once they got off the train).

Peter frowned. "I don't know. Maybe Hufflepuff."

"I hear Hufflepuffs are really kind," Remus reassured. "As for me, I'm probably a Ravenclaw." He narrowed his eyes at James in thought. "Let me guess…you'll be Gryffindor?"

James smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Professor McGonagall called the first years to follow her, and then they were in the Great Hall.

"It's beautiful!" Peter exclaimed in awe, looking up at the ceiling.

Remus' eyes lit up. "I wonder what it will look like when it snows. What about in a hurricane?"

James turned his focus to the hat. It was shabby, but looked wise as it sang about the four houses. James mostly tuned the song out as he tried to master his nerves.

When the Sorting began, the first name James focused on was Sirius'.

"Black, Sirius!" the hat called, and James watched the dark-haired boy ascend.

….

Sirius was terrified as he climbed up to the hat. As he put it on his head, he thought _Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin_.

The hat chuckled. "I'm afraid you can't be in Slytherin."

Sirius tensed. This was his biggest nightmare. "Why not?"

"You don't really believe what your family tells you."

Sirius glared. "Yes, I do."

The hat sighed. "Very well. But, unfortunately, Slytherin is not the house for you. You belong in…GRYFFINDOR!"

As the word rang out around the hall, everyone went silent. A Black in Gryffindor?

Sirius numbly took the hat off. He couldn't remember how to use his legs.

McGonagall looked over with pity. "Mr. Black," she called out. "I think you belong over here."

Sirius slowly nodded and stood up. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, fighting back tears. What were his parents going to do to him? His father had used the Cruciatus curse on him for smaller infractions…

He'd talk to Dumbledore. There had been a mistake.

…...

James was delighted at seeing Sirius in Gryffindor. He fantasized about all kinds of fun activities they could do together.

"Evans, Lily!" was soon called out, and James watched the beautiful redhead walk up. When the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" James did not know how his day could get any better.

The next few students called were irrelevant as James saw himself on the altar with Evans, right about to say, "I do"…

The shout "Lupin, Remus!" jolted James out of his reverie, and he watched Remus walk up to the hat.

After what seemed like forever, the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James couldn't believe it.

Some more first years got sorted, and then it was Peter's turn. He, too, became a Gryffindor, and James felt his heart pounding.

What if he was the only one from the train compartment _not_ sorted into Gryffindor? What if he was a Hufflepuff?

He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Potter, James!"

James ran a hand through his messy hair and straightened his glasses. Now or never.

Reaching the hat, James thrust it on his head. The shout came immediately.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. I Think I'm a Slytherin

If I owned Harry Potter, I would publish a Marauder series instead of writing fanfiction…

…...

After eating a delicious meal, James followed the other Gryffindors to the common room, Remus and Peter at either side. Sirius, James saw, was at the end of the crowd, dragging his feet with each step, his face strangely blank.

James had no idea how someone could be so unhappy when they were in the best Hogwarts house!

Peter seemed equally excited. When a ghost passed through the wall in front of him, Peter let out a delighted squeak and his face broke into a grin. The ghost, in turn, tipped his hat and floated along.

Remus seemed happy, but without the edge of nerves and anticipation that blew up like a balloon inside of James. Instead, he seemed content to take in his surroundings and enjoy the experience with a measured calm.

James couldn't understand how Remus could be so relaxed.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room—which was stationed conveniently at a portrait of a fat lady—Remus was the only thing that kept James from racing to his assigned dorm.

On his side, Remus felt gratified that James was willing to go at his pace. He'd expected to not make any friends, but James and Peter seemed to genuinely like him. Remus' smile grew when he saw that they'd been assigned to the same dorm.

James flopped on the bed closest to the window in their dorm. It was very soft and inviting, but James didn't feel tired whatsoever.

Peter made his way over to the bed at the door, and Remus chose the one across James'. That left one empty bed.

When Sirius entered the room, Remus couldn't help but emit a soft gasp of disappointment. This Black, so obviously prejudiced, would stop at nothing to ruin Remus' life if he found out Remus was a werewolf.

At the same time, James sat up straight in bed with eagerness. Here was his chance to become friends with the mysterious Sirius, and show him how great a house they were in. James opened his mouth to greet him, but Sirius immediately climbed into his bed and drew the curtains.

"I can't sleep," James moaned when he saw Peter brushing his teeth and Remus pulling off his Hogwarts robe.

Peter laughed, foam dripping from his mouth into the sink. He spat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's all I ever want to do."

"Remus!" James whined. "Tell Peter how early it is to be sleeping!"

Remus smiled, shaking his head. "We have school starting tomorrow. Do you really want to be tired on your first day?"

James laid a hand across his forehead and sighed dramatically. "It appears my roommates are all conspiring against me!"

…...

Sirius listened to his other roommates' conversation with a heavy heart.

Their laughter almost brought tears to his eyes, but he forced them back. Blacks did not cry. Blacks weren't Gryffindors, either, but that was besides the point.

What if he'd been put into Slytherin, like was supposed to happen? He could be talking to fellow purebloods about Voldemort—or anything, really. Even talking about Dumbledore's bad fashion sense would be better than being stuck here in Gryffindor with half-bloods and losers.

 _I should ask to be switched out of Gryffindor._ Sirius shifted, laying on his back and looking up at the wood above. _No, I should demand to be._ _Otherwise, what would people say? The heir of the Blacks in Gryffindor!_

Sirius scoffed as he heard Potter making another joke and the others laughing. _I don't belong here. In fact, I'll go speak to Dumbledore now!_

Instead, Sirius fell into an uneasy sleep.

….

The next day brought new excitements for James. First, Remus taught him how to tie his Gryffindor tie. That took a while.

Finally, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and were given their class schedules.

"Transfiguration first?" James asked happily, eyeing the end of the table where Sirius sat alone. "That's by McGonagall. My parents know her!"

Peter smiled nervously. "I don't know how good I'll be at that. At any subject, really."

"It's only your first day," Remus answered, shrugging and picking up a slice of toast. "No one's expecting you to be the next Merlin."

James fluffed his hair, about to make a comment about _how he actually was the next Merlin,_ but a storm of owls interrupted him.

James, Peter, and Remus each got letters from their parents, as did most of the first years. Sirius, however, James saw, got a slightly larger letter.

"Oh, no," James whispered, pointing to Sirius. "That's a Howler. My mum told me about those."

"A howler?" Remus asked, a glint of curiosity lighting up in his amber eyes.

"You'll see," Peter answered, not taking his eyes off the letter, which was beginning to smoke.

Sirius' face had lost all of its color.

Finally, the letter ripped open and a large, shrieking voice rang out, silencing the people eating. "HOW DARE YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SHAME AND DISHONOR THE FAMILY? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE COMING DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! NO SON OF OURS IS TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR! IF THIS WAS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE, YOU WILL PAY, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

As the letter burst into flames, Sirius hunched further down in his seat. _I am supposed to be a Slytherin. You can ask the hat; I told it where to put me._ The words he told himself were the truth, but how could he convince his parents?

Peter nudged James, swallowing a slice of bacon. "Wonder if he'll get pulled out."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think Dumbledore would let him switch houses—it's never been done before. Either Sirius remains in Gryffindor or he moves to Durmstrang or one of the other schools. Probably Durmstrang. It's like the all-Slytherin school."

"I wish he could stay!" James said. "I was hoping to make him a Gryffindor."

Remus stood up, grabbing his books. "You're fighting a losing battle there, mate. Let's head over to Transfiguration, or we'll be late."

"I have an idea!" James called out, rushing away.

Peter and Remus watched James stop at Sirius. "A losing battle," Remus repeated.

When James asked Sirius to sit with him at Transfiguration, Sirius did not know what to say. He expected all the Gryffindors to shun him, especially after his parents' outburst. "You think I'd sit with a Gryffindor?" Sirius finally asked disdainfully.

Instead of leaving, James roared with laughter. "Good one! You know what, I don't want to sit with a Gryffindor either! Let's be rebels! Wonder what McGonagall would say about that!"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but James had already run off to his roommates.

A deep place within Sirius told him to follow James; that everything could be different. Gryffindor could actually be fun. But then Sirius remembered the Howler.

So while the rest of the Gryffindors headed to class, Sirius went off to Dumbledore's office to get placed into the right house. He was a Black, after all.

...

What do you think? Were they too OOC? (Excusing Sirius, of course :)


	3. I Should Be a Slytherin

…...

Walburga and Orion Black were waiting at the foot of the gargoyles that led to Dumbledore's office when Sirius arrived there. "Took you long enough," snarled Walburga as Orion glared down at him.

 _But I've never been here before. I only know how to get here because I asked a Gryffindor. I stooped so low for that!_ Sirius thought, but he didn't dare speak the thoughts out loud. He'd learned a long time ago to shut his mouth.

Luckily, Dumbledore swept by and uttered a strange word, causing the gargoyles to spring aside. A spiral staircase brought Sirius and his parents up to Dumbledore's office swiftly enough.

Dumbledore took a seat behind a large desk, and motioned for Walburga, Orion, and Sirius to each take a seat in the three wooden chairs that stood in front of it. "I heard you wanted to see me," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that Walburga's evil eye couldn't even extinguish. "What seems to be the problem?"

Walburga sat up even straighter in the chair. "The problem is that Sirius has been sorted into the wrong house! He's the heir of the family!"

Dumbledore turned his piercing gaze to Sirius, and the young Gryffindor (soon to be a Slytherin) felt as if Dumbledore was looking right inside him.

"Sirius is meant to be in Slytherin," Orion spoke up when it was clear Dumbledore was not going to respond. "He even asked the hat to be put there."

Walburga quickly shot Sirius a meaningful glance that said, _Your father is only sticking up for you because we are in public. Even if his words are true, there are punishments to come. Play along. Now._

"I did," Sirius said, his voice almost a whisper. "You can ask it."

Dumbledore turned his gaze over to the hat on the shelf behind him. "Is that true?" he asked the hat.

Sirius was terrified. If the hat denied it, everything would be over.

"That is true," the hat confirmed. "I don't believe the boy is a Slytherin, however."

The hat's confirmation did nothing to console Sirius, however. His sorting had caused a spectacle, and Walburga and Orion wouldn't let it go just because he tried to be a Slytherin.

"Thank you," Dumbledore responded to the hat pleasantly. Standing up in his chair, he added to the Blacks, "I think the matter is settled, then."

"What?" Walburga asked, her voice perilously close to the shriek she saved for when Sirius made a mistake. "But our son is supposed to be a Slytherin!"

"I think you'll find," Dumbledore answered, his calm demeanor not lifted in the slightest, "that if your son stays in Gryffindor, he might discover new traits about himself he never knew he had. The hat has always been accurate, and it is not my place to judge where new students should go, no matter how much they believe it."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore in horror. So he was stuck a Gryffindor? What would his parents do to him for that?

Walburga rose in her chair haughtily. "If that is so, headmaster, I think we should say our good-byes. We'll next see you in the summer," Walburga told Sirius, "because no Gryffindor will tarnish our house for longer than needed. You are no longer to come at the winter holidays."

Orion rose as well, towering above the rest of the wizards. "There will be consequences," he hissed to Sirius, his voice a dangerous rumble.

As he watched his parents go, Sirius once again felt frozen with fear. Only the headmaster's concerned look got Sirius moving. "I have to go to class," he mumbled, and scurried off.

….

At lunch, James was happy to see that Sirius sat himself at the Gryffindor table once more.

"So I guess he's not switching," remarked Remus, following James' gaze. "He doesn't seem to thrilled about it."

It was true. During classes, Sirius had kept his head down, and now, he was staring off into space, the food on his plate forgotten.

"C'mon," James said, standing, "Let's go sit with him!"

"Why?" Peter asked cautiously. "Do we want to sit with him?"

"Of course!" James responded airily. "If I was stuck a Slytherin, I'd want people to sit with me!"

Remus smiled and stood up as well at James' words. James was truly trying to be nice by sitting with Sirius, so why shouldn't he be kind as well, no matter how much the Black might hate werewolves!

When Remus and James started over to Sirius, Peter followed, grumbling slightly.

"Don't worry," James said, grinning. "If he tries to hurt you, I've learned a few defensive spells from my parents."

Sirius looked up as his three roommates sat around him, James at his side, and Peter and Remus across from him.

"What do you want?" he asked, realizing just then how dead his voice sounded.

James shrugged and picked up a leg of chicken. "You were sitting alone. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sirius' mixed feelings about the Gryffindors and the threats of his parents were too much to handle. He exploded. "So? Maybe I want to be alone! I mean, I just got sorted into the wrong house, the one I don't belong in at all! Me! The Black heir! In Gryffindor! And who knows what my parents will do to me, and what will perfect Reg say, and I know absolutely no one! But, no! I'm just peachy!" he shouted. Some Gryffindors turned to see what was going on, and Sirius lowered his voice. "Just get out. I don't want you here."

As James and Peter sat there shocked, Remus felt sadness worm into his gut. He knew what it was like feeling like an outcast, and it seemed that Sirius' parents might have laid too many expectations on their son. So when James stood up to leave and Peter followed, Remus stayed.

"Why are you still here?" Sirius asked, the bite gone from his voice. Now he just sounded tired.

"I understand," Remus said simply. "And I want you to know that nothing you can do will change your crappy situation. The best thing to do is to make the most of what you have. That includes making friends, instead of pushing everyone away. Peter and James were only trying to be nice."

Sirius looked up at him curiously, but quickly glared. "Get away, half-blood. I won't say it again!"

"Alright," Remus replied somewhat sadly. He stood up. "Just know, I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to."

As Sirius watched his fellow Gryffindor walk away, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of warmth before his parent's threats froze his insides like frostbite.

…...


	4. I Might Be a Slytherin

….

The rest of the day passed by quickly for James. Sitting with Sirius at lunch, no matter how short it had been, had snuffed out his Hogwarts excitement. Now James had a new goal: become friends with Sirius Black.

Dinner passed quickly; then James was off to the Gryffindor common room, shooting like a rocket. Peter and Remus watched him go. "A losing battle," Peter said, copying Remus' words from before.

Remus nodded, although he didn't believe the words as he once had. Abruptly, he stood. "Let's go to the common room."

Peter scrambled to grab two chicken legs and wrapped them in a napkin before hurrying after Remus.

When they got to the common room, James and Sirius were no longer in sight, so Remus and Peter ascended the stairs to their dormitory. Inside, James was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing Sirius' bed (which happened to be right next to his). Sirius, meanwhile, was pointedly reading a book and ignoring him.

"It'll be fun," James was saying. "You never know what something will be like unless you've tried it!" As Remus and Peter entered the room, James turned to them. "Rem! Pete!" he greeted warmly. "I've been trying to convince Sirius here to play a prank on McGonagall!"

"If that's why Sirius is ignoring you, he has better judgement than I'd credit a Slytherin for." Remus remarked, sitting down on his own bed, missing Sirius' half smile that was quickly forced off his face.

James, however, groaned. "C'mon! It'll be fun! You two are only saying no because you've never tried it!"

Sirius glared and put down his book. "What if I told you I _have_ tried it? Maybe I'm only refusing because I know how it feels to get caught!"

Peter sat on the floor in front of his bed, staring across the room at the mysterious boy in awe. He himself had never had the guts to try a prank.

Sirius had peaked James' interest as well. "What'd you do, then?" he asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Sirius mumbled.

"Please? Tell me! I need to know!" James flopped back on his bed, howling in anguish.

"It's fine if he doesn't want to say," Remus said quickly, seeing the look on Sirius' face. "Everyone has secrets."

James slowly sat back up. "You're right," he grudgingly told Sirius. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it," Sirius said delicately, unused to people apologizing. In his family, it was always his fault.

Also, who would expect a Gryffindor to apologize so quickly to a Slytherin? _But you're a Gryffindor,_ a voice reminded him.

He shoved the voice away.

James turned his attention to Remus. "You said everyone has secrets. Spill."

"What?" Remus couldn't believe his ears. Did James really want to know? Or did he want to hear a secret crush Remus had (which did not exist)?

"You heard me," James said with a kind, though slightly teasing smile tugging at his lips.

"Ummm, uh, uhhhh," Remus did not know what to say.

Sirius could feel the sides of his lips tugging up at Remus' discomfort—but not a cruel smirk, like he was taught, but a big grin. He remembered the last time Orion had caught him grinning…From then on, Sirius only smiled evil smiles.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheeks to keep the smile from bursting out on his face. He was not enjoying himself. He was not a Gryffindor. He was a Black.

Finally, Remus came to a decision. "My mom gets really sick once a month," he said slowly, realizing that in one week, when the full moon came, he would have told the lie anyway.

James' smile faded, and a look of concern took over his face. He ruffled his hair. "I'm so sorry—I had no idea. Blimey, I thought you liked Lily Evans!"

Remus laughed, and James smiled a tentative smile. "No way! I've seen by the way she looks at you that she's into you, not me!"

James broke into a laugh as well, and Peter joined in. "I was just making sure! She had to keep ending up near us in classes for one of us!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You guessed she was into you, but being your macho self, you couldn't voice your fears that she didn't like you back."

Peter broke in excitedly. "Instead, you figured that she might like handsome Remus," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Remus, "and you decided to be sneaky and worm it into conversation!"

"Forcing Remus to admit that Evans liked you," Sirius said in a bored tone before he could stop himself.

James looked at his three roommates with a shocked expression, his cheeks burning red. "So….," he finally said, "will you guys help me snag a date with her?"

The four Gryffindors talked some more, before Sirius shook himself. He was getting way too comfortable with the situation.

Fingering the thin, white line on his arm that was proof of his parents' wrath, Sirius sat up straight. He ignored the shocked looks that came from his abrupt, angry movement and drew the curtains around his bed with a snap.

"What was that for?" James asked, sounding more curious than anything.

"It's fine if you want space," added Remus.

"We'll be here," Peter chimed in.

"Shut up!" Sirius called out to them. That was it. Show them the wrath they deserved; the blood traitors, the half-bloods, the lower, the _Gryffindors._ "I hate you all! I wish you'd just die!"

There was a shocked silence on the other side of the curtains, and Sirius told himself that he was feeling triumphant, not guilty. They had deserved it.

Then, Sirius raised his wand, and performed a Silencing Charm that he'd learned over the summer from a special tutor. _Because the Blacks have to be best at everything._

Learning it had not been easy. Sirius and his parents had their first big fight over it, and Sirius had ended up with two broken legs, and three days without food or water as punishment. In the end, he mastered the spell with no more complaints.

Then, Sirius had been bitter, but now he was glad.

Tonight there would be more nightmares. And no one would be able to hear him scream.

...

Reviews would be appreciated, whether good or bad!


	5. Maybe I'm a Slytherin

…...

The next day, James, Remus, Peter, and a glaring, reluctant Sirius found themselves in potions class, the first of the year. "Settle down, class!" The teacher, Professor Slughorn, called out, looking frazzled.

When the class had finally quieted, the potions professor took roll; then he waved his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard. "Potions," Professor Slughorn remarked, "are not to be messed around with. Here is a beginning assignment for you to all work on. There will be no work with ingredients or cauldrons until I have read every single one of them. Safety is key!"

The students exchanged glances. Professor Slughorn took out a stack of parchment. "Here is parchment for you to answer the questions on. I have charmed them to reveal lies. You will work on these for the rest of the lesson. Anything you don't finish is homework!"

James exchanged a look with Remus when he saw the questions on the board. They certainly seemed overkill.

Even cautious Peter found that the questions did not relate to safety with potions.

The board read:

 _Have you ever worked with potions? If so, how old were you, and what potion was it?_

 _What do you know so far about potions?_

 _Have you ever messed up a potion? If so, how were you disciplined?_

 _Why do you think it is important to always watch a brewing potion?_

 _Are you interested in a career in potions?_

 _What do your parents think about potions?_

 _Have you ever taken a potion? If so, what was it and why?_

 _What is your favorite potion and why?_

 _Failure to complete these questions will result in you failing the class immediately and sitting with Dumbledore while the rest of us enjoy potions._

 _Lies, even by omission, will automatically show up on your paper. I suggest you do not try._

As Remus busied himself with finishing the questions in the remaining time, Peter and James struck up a conversation about Quidditch while Sirius pretended not to listen. "I'd like to be a Chaser," James grinned and ruffled his messy hair. "I'd want to be Seeker if I wasn't rubbish at it."

Peter laughed. "I don't think I'll try out—brooms and I don't get along. However, I love watching Quidditch. I'll be there, cheering you on at all your games."

"James will definitely need a shoulder to cry on when he loses Gryffindor the match," Remus remarked, not taking his eyes off the parchment he was scribbling answers on.

"You haven't even seen me play!" James protested, though he was smiling.

"So?" Remus asked, finally looking up from the potions work (which was finished) and grinning wolfishly. "You have been cursed by the homework guardians. For failure to finish the work in class, you will fail at something important in the next day!"

"Scary." James deadpanned. "I don't know how I'll sleep at night."

The class ended, and the Gryffindors all started packing up their bags. "I guess it's homework," Peter told James and Sirius.

"I guess so," James answered, and they left for their next class.

….

In the dormitory alone after dinner, Sirius was having trouble with his homework. It wasn't that he didn't know the answers, but that they didn't look so good on paper.

 _Have you ever messed up a potion? If so, how were you disciplined?_ The words taunted him, and Sirius finally succumbed.

 _"I messed up Veritaseum,"_ Sirius wrote. " _My parents forced me to drink the ruined potion and I was not allowed food or rest until I made the potion right."_

And he had made it correctly, after one more failure and two days had passed. Then his parents had made him drink it. He ended up telling them about his prank.

Sirius had been eight years old.

"Are you doing that potions assignment?" James asked, entering the dormitory and flopping down on his bed.

Sirius nodded and deliberately covered his answers with his arm.

"Can I please see your assignment?" James blushed, batting his eyes pleadingly. "I might not know anything about potions, but I need to look smart for number two! Please?"

Sirius looked down at his number two. It covered a parchment and a half ("No lying, even by omission"—stupid Slughorn). But to give James number two, James would see number three.

As James opened his mouth to plead again, Sirius thrust the parchment into his hands. His face had gone a neutral blank, although his hands betrayed his fear. They were shaking.

James looked at Sirius curiously, aware of his change in mood, but did not comment. Instead, he read what Sirius had written.

"Thanks, mate!" he crowed delightedly at seeing the long answer.

Sirius laid back on his bed and wished James wouldn't happen to read number three.

Furious scribbling sounds came over from James' bed, but they suddenly stopped. The whole room went silent.

Sirius tensed.

"Siri," James started cautiously, "none of this is a lie, is it?"

"It's Sirius," Sirius answered, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably, "and it's none of your business."

James rolled his eyes. "We're friends. I'm just worried about you. Did this really happen?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Sirius sighed. How did a Gryffindor find out, of all people? If this had been Bellatrix, she would have approved of his parents' methods of discipline. Instead, James Potter had to make this into a bigger deal than it was. "It's not what it sounds like."

James scooted to the edge of his bed, facing Sirius. "Yes. It is. How old were you?"

Sirius whispered the answer shamefully. "Eight."

"We have to do something! That's not okay!" James cried out, tears sparking in his eyes.

"It's not such a big deal, okay?" Sirius shouted. "Now you see how the Blacks really are! This is just the way it's always been! Nothing you can do will make it better! You'll only make it worse!" Sirius ran his fingers wildly through his hair. "In fact, I don't know if there is a worse! I'm in Gryffindor, and not allowed to come home for the holidays, and my parents will probably kill me!"

James sat on his bed speechless, his mouth a perfect O and his eyes wide beneath his glasses. Sirius stood above him, chest heaving.

The door to the dormitory banged open. Remus and Peter rushed in. "We heard shouting. Are you guys okay?" Remus asked, his wand out in front of him.

Sirius glanced down at James. _Don't say anything. Please._

"It's nothing," James said, placing Sirius' assignment back on his bed. "I had a problem with the homework."

That was when Sirius knew.

Maybe Gryffindor wasn't all that bad.

….


	6. Am I a Slytherin?

Shoutout to fantasiedreamar and fiordineve for reviewing! You both are the best!

…...

The next few days, Sirius avoided James whenever possible.

Which was pretty much never, since they ate at the same table, slept in the same room, and had all the same classes. _Thanks, Dumbledore._

Still, Sirius tried. Whenever James went up to bed, Sirius would already be in his bunk. When they ate meals, Sirius would grab the nearest food and leave (he wondered if he could just go directly to the kitchens). When James and Sirius were paired up in Charms to hex each other, Sirius did the curse nonverbally.

Although Flitwick loved Sirius' change, James hated it.

"Why do you care so much?" Remus asked James at the dinner table the day before Christmas Break.

James had been planning to go home, but now he wasn't so sure.

Remus continued. "I mean, it's like something happened between you two. Before, Sirius was a challenge; an unattainable goal. Now it's like you two are…angry siblings or something."

James sighed and shook his head. The past few months had been confusing, to say the least, but having the castle empty during Christmas break would give him a chance to sort out what had happened that first week of school.

Peter frowned. "I had been looking forward to watching you fly. I mean, you didn't make the team, but you have your own broomstick at home, right? And it's not horrible like the school ones?"

"I do," James said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and suddenly grinning, "but you'll have to wait to see me fly at the first Quidditch match!"

"The first Quidditch match was two weeks ago," Remus answered, taking out his Charms book.

"I know that. But next year, when I'm on the team—that's when you'll see me play!" James ruffled his hair and looked across the table where Evans sat with her friends. "I'll get to impress everyone!"

A knowing look came into Remus' eye. "So it's not just about flying. You're still trying to get her attention."

"Trying and failing," Peter supplied unhelpfully. "She hates your guts."

James stood up, collecting his supplies. "One day, you guys will see. She loves me!"

He strode away dramatically, conveniently evading more questions about winter break and Sirius.

….

"Bye, guys!" James called out merrily, waving to his two dormmates.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Peter asked worriedly as he pulled his suitcase down the steps of the castle.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine!" He helped Remus get his suitcase down the steps. "Tell your mom I hope she gets better, okay?"

Remus smiled a tight smile, and James noticed that he seemed to have recently lost weight. There were shadows prominent under his eyes, and James hoped that Remus wouldn't get sick during Christmas. "Thanks," Remus said finally, with a parting wave.

James stood at the steps until Peter and Remus were out of sight. Then, rubbing his cold hands together, James quickly made his way inside to the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius was asleep on one of the armchairs when James came in. James got a sudden thought.

Stifling giggles, he retrieved a dungbomb out of his suitcase. The common room would stink for hours, but James and Sirius were the only Gryffindors who stayed, and James would never let a bad smell get in the way of a good prank.

James positioned himself right next to the portrait of the fat lady, readying himself to bolt out as soon as the Dungbomb hit the floor and the smell was released. Leaning over, he held the dungbomb right next to the armchair where Sirius was sleeping, and dropped it.

As quick as a flash, Sirius' arm shot out and caught the dungbomb in midair, stopping it from hitting the floor and stinking up the room.

He opened his eyes and pulled his legs up tightly to his chest, tucking the dungbomb at his side.

James gaped.

"Weren't you asleep?" James asked after a time.

Sirius did not move from his position in the armchair, the flames from the fireplace casting dark shadows on his face. "I was," he said coolly.

"You're amazing!" James cried out, dropping himself into the armchair next to Sirius'. "How'd you know to catch it?"

Sirius finally turned his head to face James, his eyes glinting dangerously. "You forget that I have tried to enact a prank."

He turned his head back to the fire.

James groaned. "Come on! I know nothing about that prank! What did you do? How were you caught? Was it worth it?"

Sirius glared into the flames. "I attempted to drop a dungbomb into my brother's bedroom."

 _That's it?_ James thought. _He can't be that good of a prankster if he got caught for something as simple as dropping a dungbomb._ Aloud, James asked, "How were you caught?"

"I wasn't caught," Sirius snapped. Softening his tone, he added, "My brother complained to my parents about the spell, and assuming it was me, they cursed my room. For the next two days, dungbombs randomly dropped from the ceiling at least once every five minutes. You can laugh," he told a grinning James, "but you don't know how powerful those fumes are, and I wasn't allowed to leave my room.

"By the end of the two days, I was delirious and could not stand up straight. That was when my parents made me make the Veritaseum. Once I had brewed it correctly, I drank it and confessed. Since then, I can detect the smell of dungbombs from across the room."

James opened and closed his mouth.

Sirius turned his head over to James and held out the dungbomb. "I think this is yours." Then he went up to their dormitory.

James followed. When he reached their room, he saw Sirius lying on his bed, facing the back of the room.

"Sirius," he said gently, "that's a horrible thing to have happen to you. Is that why you didn't want to do a prank with me?"

Sirius nodded his head slightly, not turning around.

James sat down on his bed with a sudden forcefulness, facing Sirius. "You are not going back there. I don't care what happens, or how they'll think of you, but I'm not letting you live with them anymore."

"You don't even like me. I'm a Slytherin." Sirius' voice was hoarse.

James laughed sadly. "Mate, you've never been a Slytherin. And I've been trying to tell you that from the very beginning."

Sirius slowly sat up and turned to face James. His eyes were red. "Where would I go?" he asked, but without bite. "I can't stay here over the summer."

"My house," James answered simply.

"I can't," Sirius whispered. "Reg."

 _Sirius' brother,_ James realized. He tried to smile, but failed. "Well, until the summer, this is your home. No more 'I'm a Slytherin' stuff. Your parents have been lying to you, Siri. You're not meant to live your life the way they tell you to. You have to live your life the way you want to."

For a moment, Sirius sat on his bed, slowly shaking his head.

James sighed and began to turn away. Maybe Sirius was a lost cause. Maybe his parents' teachings had been too effective. Maybe there was nothing James could do.

But then Sirius jumped up off his bed and crushed James in a tight embrace.

As Sirius began to sob, James knew.

There was still hope.

….

Don't worry! This is not yet the end!


	7. I Don't Know if I'm a Slytherin

Thank you Rough-and-Tumble and fiordineve for reviewing! I appreciate it!

…...

The next few hours in the Gryffindor common room were spent in relative silence as Sirius tried to come to terms with what had happened.

He tried to tell himself that he was disgusted.

That his parents were right, and Gryffindors like James were only trying to brainwash him.

When he couldn't convince himself, Sirius began fingering each of the many scars covering his body and remembering how he had gotten them. That, if nothing else, helped him remember what his parents' wrath would be like if he befriended James.

James gave Sirius space. After sitting in an armchair for three hours watching Sirius think across the room, James felt himself going crazy.

"I'm going to explore," he decided, and left.

While Sirius was busy discovering himself, James was busy discovering Hogwarts.

After finding two hidden passages, the door to the Hufflepuff common room, and the kitchens, James headed back up to the common room, arms full of sweets.

Sirius' eyes widened as James entered the room, grinning idiotically.

"I found some really cool stuff!" James exclaimed, dropping sweets onto an empty armchair. "There was this space behind a tapestry, and a tunnel that I think leads out of the castle, and the kitchens!"

"So that's why you have all of that," Sirius said, motioning to the candies. He wasn't sure whether to be cold or friendly, so he adopted a neutral face and tone.

James frowned at his friend's step back in his progress. "I…I don't want to bother you," he said at last. "I'll be going."

Sirius spoke up right as James opened the fat lady's portrait. "You should make a map."

Turning around, James pondered the idea. "That's brilliant! We could pass it on to our kids and stuff! This could be our legacy!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the word "our" but did not comment.

"I'll mark things down on the map," James volunteered, "and you figure out a charm that can personalize the map and make stuff move!"

Sirius nodded and stood up. "I'll start at the library."

As his friend left, James noticed that he took a sweet from the gigantic pile on the armchair.

….

The days leading up to Christmas were spent working on the map. James scoured the corridors for hidden passageways while Sirius researched spells in the library.

On Christmas Eve, the two sat on James' bed in their pajamas, exchanging information they found.

Although he started out smiling, James soon was bouncing in his bed and grinning.

"What is it?" Sirius asked with some confusion. "What's so exciting?"

James looked at Sirius like he was crazy. "Christmas, of course! It's tomorrow!"

Sirius failed to see why that was so happy. Christmas was just a time for adults to get together and talk. Usually, Sirius had to attend a dinner party and make small talk with Bellatrix. Now he wouldn't be going.

A lightbulb lit up in Sirius' head. James was here over break as well.

He was probably excited to be getting out of going to his own dinner party with his parents.

Sirius smiled a bit, unsure whether to take Walburga and Orion's side or James' side in the matter. The dinner parties _were_ horrible. "I guess I'm excited," he said somewhat lamely.

"You guess?" James asked, laughing. "How can you not be bursting? My parents have been hinting at my gifts for a year now! I think it's something Quidditch-related!"

"What is?" Sirius asked. Maybe he had misunderstood James.

"My Christmas gift." James looked at Sirius cautiously. Was this another fun event that the Blacks had ruined?

"You get gifts on Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"You don't?" James responded.

Sirius shook his head, feeling his soft hair flap over his face. "Reg and I get dressed up and we go to a dinner party. What do you do?"

James smiled. "I get to sleep as late as I want, and when I go downstairs, presents have been left at the base of my Christmas tree! I always get my parents presents, too. I don't know which is more fun—opening my gifts or watching my parents open theirs!"

"You do that?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Every year?"

"Yes," James answered, his excitement slightly put out by sadness for his friend. "I got you, Peter, and Remus gifts, too."

Sirius began breathing heavily. "Should I have gotten them gifts? Is this an expected activity? Will Dumbledore punish me? Will McGonagall?"

"Relax," James said, laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Christmas is just a time for giving. It's a way to show how much you love your friends and family. You aren't obligated to give anyone anything; people don't expect repayment for their gifts."

Sirius slowed his breathing. "Oh. Well, good night, I guess." He scrambled quickly to his bed and drew the curtains.

"Good night," James whispered back, taking his glasses off and putting them aside.

That night, James lay awake in his bed.

He pretended not to hear the muffled sobs coming from the bed beside him.

...


	8. I Have to Be a Slytherin

Thank you, fiordineve and HPFAN! You guys are the best!

….

On Christmas day, Sirius was woken up by a pillow being thrown on his head. "Uhhh," Sirius groaned. "It's too early for this."

"Get up!" James cried in excitement.

Sirius pulled the pillow off his head and sat up. Looking around, he noticed that Remus' bed was missing its pillow. Sirius threw the pillow to its rightful place across the room when he saw something else sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Presents!" James supplied, seeing Sirius' gaze.

Sirius cautiously got up and walked to the foot of his bed, looking in confusion at the wrapped parcels sitting there.

He opened the card from the one on top.

 _Sirius,_ it read, _Happy Christmas! I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to. –Remus_

Small tears glistened in Sirius' eyes as he opened the parcel and found a silver necklace with a werewolf charm dangling from it. The locket glimmered in the dull dorm light, and though the werewolf was a strange choice, Sirius put the necklace on.

If his parents saw the werewolf charm on him, they'd freak.

Sirius knew this, and still he put the necklace on.

Underneath the necklace were chocolates from Honeydukes, which Sirius set aside for later.

The next present was from Peter. The card read: _Happy Christmas, mate! I don't know you that well, but we're dormmates and all, so…I hope you like it! –Peter (ps. Considering the way Marlene looks at you, you won't even need it!)_

Inside was a book entitled Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. Sirius smirked as he reread Peter's card.

The last present on his bed was from James. The card was simple, but it meant tons to Sirius. _Siri: Welcome to the family. –James_

Opening the package, Sirius found himself momentarily blinded in a shimmer of gold and red. Blinking through his melodrama, Sirius found a Gryffindor sweater, Gryffindor beanie, two Gryffindor posters, and a mirror. He laughed aloud.

Sirius' laughter caught James' attention, and he turned away from his mostly opened presents to see that Sirius had gotten his present.

"All this Gryffindor stuff!" Sirius exclaimed. "Wow!" He tugged the beanie on his head, chuckling some more. After setting aside the wrapping, he picked up the mirror. "So, what's this? I mean, I'm not _that_ vain!"

James grinned and shook his head. "That's a two way mirror. I have the other. You just say my name and we can talk through them!"

Sirius raised his head sharply. "For…?" His tone was not questioning, but cautious.

James nodded solemnly. "The summer."

Sirius went over and hugged James tightly. "Thank you."

As they went down to breakfast, James smiled to himself.

Sirius was still wearing the Gryffindor beanie.

…

The rest of winter break went by quickly, and despite still feeling unsure, Sirius warmed up much more to Gryffindor.

In no time at all, Remus and Peter were unpacking in the dorm, back from winter holidays.

"Happy Christmas!" James exclaimed to them.

Peter smiled. "Same to you!"

Remus smiled slightly, but his focus was on Sirius. The fellow Gryffindor seemed to have changed over break: his smile was fuller and more sincere, and he was wearing a Gryffindor beanie. There was still some doubt in Sirius' eyes, but Remus was appeased when he saw the silver chain glinting on Sirius' neck.

Maybe Sirius would accept him.

Remus had had a hard break; the full moon had come. Instead of staying in the Whomping Willow as usual, Remus spent his transformation in the basement.

"Hey, Rem!" James' voice startled Remus out of his stupor, and he looked up to see James staring worriedly at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Remus answered. "Just tired."

James stared at him before finally turning away.

….

Over the next few weeks, Sirius and James shared the idea for their map to Remus and Peter, and both brightened. "I know about some helpful spells!" Remus offered.

"I love the idea of exploring!" Peter added.

It was this project that gave Sirius a large setback in the form of Bellatrix Black.

Sirius and James were down in the dungeons finding new passageways and marking what classrooms were there when they came upon the Slytherin, standing with her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange.

"You." She said disdainfully when she saw Sirius. Bellatrix pushed a strand of black hair off her shoulder and crossed her arms. "With him."

Sirius shook his head. "What can I do? I'm a Gryffindor!" Seeing his cousin's angry glare, he hastily added, "Besides, he's a pureblood! It's the best I can do in this house!"

James took a step back and leaned against the wall, eyes going back and forth from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin glaring daggers at each other.

"Maybe now," Bellatrix hissed, "but I've seen you hanging around that Halfblood Lupin! "

Sirius thought wildly. "He's my doormmate. I can't ignore him!"

"You obviously aren't trying very hard!" A sickly sweet smile set on Bellatrix's lips. "I think your parents will receive a note from me. You can explain to them why you are friends with someone out of your class. Maybe then they'll pull you out."

Sirius felt his heartbeat spike. "You wouldn't!" Images of upcoming punishments filled his mind. "I've been so stupid," he whispered to himself. Why had he thought that he could just be a Gryffindor? Why did he ever stray from his parents' wishes and beliefs?

Bellatrix laughed, her sharp ears catching his words. "That's right! I'll give you a week!" she proposed triumphantly. "Clean up your act and I won't tell your parents. I'll start by taking this!"

Sirius could only watch in horror as Bellatrix removed his Gryffindor beanie and unclasped his werewolf necklace. "One week!" she whispered in his ear.

Then she and Rodolphus left.

Hours later, Sirius was still standing there in shock.

….

Oh, no!


	9. I Guess I am a Slytherin

Thank you, creampuffs-and-fluff and fiordineve for reviewing!

….

While Sirius was busy contemplating his choices down in the dungeons, James raced up to the dormitory and told Remus and Peter what had happened.

"You don't think his parents really will pull him out, do you?" Peter asked, worry clouding his blue eyes.

"I'd say it's pretty likely," James mused. "They'll either take him out or just severely punish him."

Remus shook his head regretfully. "I guess we can just stay out of his way during the week and see how it goes. The only question is: will Sirius still want to hang out with us?"

The three quickly quieted as they heard Sirius' footsteps coming up to the dorm.

The first thing Remus noticed about Sirius was that his werewolf necklace was gone. That fact sent a wave of sadness through Remus, and he hoped that Sirius hadn't willingly taken the symbol off.

Sirius' mouth was set in a hard line, and he looked like he was staving off tears.

"How are you?" James asked.

"Don't talk to me," Sirius answered. "Don't do anything with me. Don't look at me. This is all a mistake. I should have been sorted into Slytherin."

Peter's jaw dropped. "I thought you were enjoying yourself here!"

"I was mistaken," Sirius replied icily. He quickly fell into his bed and drew the curtains to avoid more questions.

He couldn't stop replaying the image of his parents' wrath in his mind.

 _"Crucio!" Walburga shrieked at Sirius, her wand sending a flash of light that made pain erupt in every pore of Sirius' body. "Worthless, ungrateful, blundering, unfit to be a Black, Crucio! Crucio!"_

 _As if that wasn't enough, Orion strode across the room and pulled Sirius up by his collar. Quickly, Orion's fist smashed into Sirius' face, and blood trickled from his nose._

 _As Orion's fist met Sirius' face once more, everything went black. The last thing he remembered seeing was Regulus' white, scared face watching from across the room._

"Wake up!"

Sirius jolted upright, realizing that he must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. As James withdrew from Sirius' bed, memories of the previous day came flooding back to him.

"Don't touch me!" Sirius snarled to James' retreating back as the other boy left the room.

Sirius then quickly dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, it was a Friday, so there was only one day of classes Sirius had to get through.

Taking a seat alone at the far end of the Gryffindor table, Sirius was reminded how alone he had been at the beginning of the year. And now it was the same.

 _I'm too Slytherin for these Gryffindors, but I'm too Gryffindor for those Slytherins,_ he reflected bitterly, noticing how students from both houses gave him dirty looks.

Sirius left the table without eating anything, and arrived early for potions as a result. "Sirius!" Slughorn boomed as he saw the young student arrive alone. "How are you doing, m'boy?"

Sirius mustered up a small smile. "I'm fine," he answered politely.

Inside his head, Sirius berated himself. _This man should have been my Head of House. Then my parents wouldn't have come or made me stay here for the holidays, Bellatrix wouldn't have to threaten me, and my life would be a whole lot easier._

Sirius took a seat in the far back of the class and stared resolutely ahead when he saw James, Remus, and Peter enter the classroom.

Luckily, they sat across the room, so Sirius spent class relatively Gryffindor-free.

Walking to his next class alone, Sirius passed Bellatrix. She looked him over, and noticing he was alone, smiled. "I knew you were a Slytherin at heart."

Sirius nodded weakly and hurried away. During his next class, he thought over her words. "I guess she was right," he whispered, tracing the thin scar on his arm. "I guess my parents were right."

The rest of the day passed by in a lonely haze, and Sirius scrambled up to his dorm room as soon as possible to escape the rest of the students.

When he collapsed on his bed, Sirius felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Everything is so confusing," he mumbled to himself.

Being away from James, Peter, and Remus was right. His parents would tell him so. Bellatrix had told him so.

So if Sirius had done the right thing, why did he feel so horrible?

Sirius punched his pillow. "Why me?"

Even his cousin Andromeda, who didn't even agree with the family morals, had been sorted a Slytherin. Even though she'd probably be disowned (Sirius didn't dare speak to her for fear of his parents finding out), Andromeda never had to face difficult decisions like Sirius was.

Finally, Sirius sat up against the wall and wiped away his tears. "My parents are right."

The simple statement seemed to lighten his mind. Instead of the confusion, Sirius would choose a certain path. His path had been set.

"I'm the heir of the Blacks. I'm supposed to be a Slytherin. Bellatrix and my parents are right. James and the others are wrong."

Sirius laughed out loud in relief. Now he knew what to do. Now he had a plan.

"How foolish I've been!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why did I ever question my parents?"

Sirius quickly opened his trunk and emptied it of all the Gryffindor apparel James had gotten him. Then, just to cut ties, Sirius also pulled out the book Peter had gotten him.

Bounding quickly down into the common room, Sirius threw all of the objects in the fire.

 _No more confusion. This is how it's supposed to be. I have finally learned my lesson. I deserve any punishment coming. Why did I ever even acknowledge the half-blood and blood traitors?_

Wiping his hands as though the Gryffindors had left germs on them, Sirius collapsed into an armchair.

"My parents were right all along," he repeated. "I hate them all for trying to brainwash me into thinking I was a Gryffindor." Sirius felt where his parents had left the mark of their wrath on his skin. He traced the scars from their punishments. "I hate James especially."

"Uh…I should be going."

Sirius turned at the sound and saw James turning around at the portrait of the fat lady, where he had apparently been entering the common room.

Noticing that James' face had crumpled and he was crying as he left, Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"If this is right, then why does it feel so wrong?"

…...

What did you think? Good? Bad?

Please review!


	10. I'm a Gryffindor

Thank you fiordineve for reviewing! I can't thank you enough!

…

The rest of the year was horrible on all four roommates and it was a relief when summer finally rolled around.

As Sirius found an empty compartment, he reflected with sadness of how fun Gryffindor had seemed during Christmas. It was like all his worries had disappeared, and everything would be truly magical.

Seeing James helping carry Peter's and Remus' trunks, Sirius felt a wave of bitterness wash over him. "They've chosen their paths, and I've chosen mine."

….

Sirius was not the only one feeling sad, however. As James entered the empty train compartment with his two friends, he laughed sadly, remembering the first train ride.

Remus understood completely. "It's like that was another life."

James nodded, ruffling his hair under his hand absentmindedly. "At first, I thought it would be fun to try to persuade him. See how far I could go, you know."

Peter sat down, thinking hard.

James continued. "Around Christmas, I really thought there was a chance. I really thought…" James' voice broke as he remembered coming back to the common room Friday afternoon, happy to escape from schoolwork.

Then he saw the burnt presents in the fire. Then Sirius had spoken his true feelings.

James had avoided him after that.

"It's all over now," Peter said quietly.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, just as the first train ride had been.

This time, though, there was no Sirius.

…

When Sirius Apparated back to Grimmauld Place with his parents, he willingly took the curses. Even though he had done similarly before, Orion and Walburga noticed the change.

"Do you finally understand?" thundered Orion.

"Yes, father," Sirius responded quickly.

"But you are in Gryffindor!" Walburga shrieked.

Sirius thought about the matter and hung his head low. "I asked to be in Slytherin. I should have been in Slytherin."

Walburga eyed him coldly. "Very well. Kreacher will escort you to your room. I see that our discipline has finally gotten through to you, so you will spend a week in your bedroom."

"I'm grounded?" Sirius asked desperately. Groundings were painful in the Black household. No leaving your room meant no leaving your room. Not for food, not for water, not for anything. Luckily, Sirius had his own private bathroom, but Orion could choose when to allow the faucet to spit out pure water or rusty, undrinkable sludge.

"Yes, you are!" Walburga snapped. "Be grateful it wasn't more!"

Walking up to his room (running wasn't allowed), Sirius felt more angry and confused than ever before. _I finally realized. I wasn't completely loyal then. I am now. Why am I still getting punished?_

The second Sirius stepped into his room, the door slammed shut behind him and locked.

"I did what they wanted," Sirius whispered miserably.

"Sirius!"

Sirius perked up at the hoarse whisper coming from the opposite side of his bedroom door. "Reg!" he called out quietly, pressing his ear against the door. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too!" came Regulus' muffled whisper. "You're amazing!"

"Amazing?" That was the last thing Sirius felt like—both James and Orion would agree with him on that.

"Yeah!" Regulus responded. "Getting into Gryffindor, doing what's right. I love it!"

"No." Sirius' eyes had gone cold. "Reg, listen to me, if it's the last thing you do, get into Slytherin. I messed up bad. You don't want to be like me!"

"I don't?" Regulus sounded so pathetic that Sirius wanted to pull his brother into a tight embrace.

Instead, he straightened up against his door. "No, you don't. Leave now. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Sirius could hear Regulus' footsteps retreating down the hallway. But he did not cry. Blacks do not cry.

….

Five days later, Sirius was sprawled across his bed, weak with hunger.

"I don't get it," he said slowly. "I did what my parents wanted. Why are they not proud of me? Why am I getting the same treatment?"

 _Maybe it's because they don't love you,_ a voice reasoned in the back of his head. _Maybe you would be happier with James, Remus, and Peter. They'll accept you._

It was all so confusing.

Sirius let out a frustrated growl and sat up. Violently tugging his suitcase over, Sirius began pulling random items out and throwing them across the room. He stopped, however, at seeing the items hidden at the bottom of the trunk.

A small mirror and two posters.

A choice.

Sirius hugged the mirror, relief flooding through him. There was still a way to escape from his family. Hope was not lost.

Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't bring up the courage to actually contact James.

Instead, he stuck the two Gryffindor posters on his walls and used his wand to keep them their permanently. No matter what would happen, Sirius' brash display of rebellion would be up on the wall forever.

Sirius then quickly packed his clothes and Hogwarts materials back into his trunk, cursing his parents for how weak and pained his body was.

"They were wrong," Sirius repeated under his breath, just in case he forgot. Picking his trunk up, Sirius quietly added, "I think."

Sirius checked his door handle, and was not surprised to find it unlocked. Walburga and Orion often played mind games with their sons, but enough failed attempts had successfully snuffed the boys' attempts to escape groundings.

At the top of the landing, Sirius passed Regulus, whose eyes widened. "You're leaving?" he asked in an awed whisper.

Sirius nodded. "Come with me. I'm not coming back. This could be the last time we ever talk. I've had it up to here with them."

Regulus shook his head furiously. "I can't. What would they do to us?"

Sirius knew all too well the blind fear of punishment; the feeling that he was not safe even when all facts pointed one way. Before he had let that fear control him. Not anymore.

"Goodbye," he whispered, and roughly kissed the top of his brother's head.

…...

Nine hours later, a very weak and tired Sirius arrived at the house of the Potters.

Fleamont and Euphemia were surprised at the appearance of the young Black; his hair was tangled and he looked to have lost too much weight.

"Can I…stay?" Sirius asked brokenly. If they refused him, he might as well die.

But the Potters, of course, ushered him in. James had told them all about the school year, and they were fully equipped to house one more boy.

Fleamont and Euphemia's doubts were tested when James appeared at the top of the stairs.

Would he forgive Sirius? Would he still be okay with Sirius staying?

James immediately brought Sirius into a hug.

"Took you long enough," he said.

And with those words, Sirius knew.

He was right where he belonged.

...

THE END

If you enjoyed this, check out my other Harry Potter fics!


End file.
